Thievery Values
by It's a chicken i tell ya
Summary: I wasn't always the hero. I'm still not sure if I'm really a hero now. A little piece of advice: walk normally, don't look guilty, and if all else fails...run. Run like Hell.
1. Prologue

**I never really liked Loonatics Unleashed. Actually I hated it. But I did like three of the characters: Tech, Rev, and (somewhat) Duck. So I started thinking about how Duck grew up in an orphanage…well what about the others? Here it is.**

**XXXX**

_**Walk normally. Don't look guilty. Trip, fall, grab. Keep walking, when they shout your name run like Hell. **_

I was tiered. We spent all day chasing down Mallory again. No matter where we put her she always gets out. Lucky for us one of her "babies" malfunctioned and slowed her down giving us enough time to defeat her. Only this time she didn't really struggle. She smiled, laughed, grinned at me. She hissed out her sentence

'I'm not the only criminal here…right dog boy?' They took her away after that. The others weren't paying attention but I knew Lexi heard. She gave me one of those 'What was that?' looks and then smiled and shrugged. I did it back. Just mark it off as the crazy person being crazy. Rev looked at me too. Not buying the act_, _didn't expect him too.

_**Once I met him I was safer.**_

Nothing can erase the past. The past only few know. I hated Mallory now but she was right. Not the only criminal_. _When we got home I decided not to go to the lab and bee lined for my room. Flopped down on the messy, bulgy bed_._ I just needed to think-no not think. Anything but think.

_**Once I met her I was kinder.**_

I knew Rev was coming before I heard the knock on the door.

"Come in."

"He-ey Tec-ch yoouu alright?" I could tell he was straining to keep his voice slow. Not always the speedster he is today. Changed so much. Look were we are. Saving an entire city.

_**Once I met them I was gone completely.**_

"Fine Rev. Just trying not to think." Saving an entire city when not too long ago all you thought about was saving yourself.

"Waa-anna tal-lk 'bout it?" No I didn't. The others all have fairly normal lives, even Rev wasn't as bad. But me? I'm the only one who know what it's like to not always be the hero.

XXXX

**Know it's short but it will get longer and this will make some sense. Remember reviews are nice…you get pie if you review. **


	2. Bad good guys

It seemed like it was one of those days for Tech; one of those days when the coyote was stuck in one of many of his internal doldrums. His inventions-his babies-weren't working. His inspiration for weapons and technology was fading. Tech didn't know what was wrong with him today. This is what he did for his team; this is what he did for his life. Never had it been this hard to fix something. Never had he had to struggle to stay in his lab and work. Yes, something was wrong with him but what? For the longest time it seemed as if he were distracted; he was distracted by something. Funny how he was never distracted before.

"Techtechtechtechteeeecccchhh hhh!"

In a flash the blue roadrunner was upon him. Rev raced into the lab with sonic speed; nearly crashing his canine friends' work. Rev slowed his pace to that of a normal human-or roadrunner- and tried to calm down. The bird was clearly excited about something leaving one question in Tech's mind: What?

"Tech,greatthatyou'reinhere! I'vebeenlookingalloverforyoubu ddy. I'vetriedtheshushiplacedowntow nand- mrph"

It was at that point that Tech took it upon himself to silence his friend by placing a firm paw over Rev's beak. It was an act he had done many times before, a reflex almost. Tech would wait for a moment and let the bird ramble until the exact right time to cut him off. It was almost like a game to Tech to see how long his sanity would hold out against the energetic bird.

"Slow down Rev. I only have two ears you know." Tech said in a joking way as he removed his hand.

"Okletmetrythatagain- uh…heh. Slower I guess. Well I've been looking all over for you all day. It's our day off; you shouldn't be cooped up in here. You should be out with the gang having fun! I was about to leave with everyonebutthen I remembered thatyouwere still here soItoldthemIwouldstayandloo-" Once again Tech cut Rev off since the bird was starting to pick up his pace again.

"Yes Rev, I know it's our day off but I need to get this stuff done." Tech groaned at his friend.

Rev sighed impatiently as Tech continued to work. It was clear from the way he was standing that Rev wasn't going anywhere with out his slightly antisocial friend. Tech sighed like he had a thousand times before and stood up. Rev clapped his hands and grabbed Tech's hand, dragging the coyote along with him.

"Oh boythisisgoingtobegreat! Wecouldgotothemovies! Ormaybeplayagameatthepark! Orwecouldgotothemalldownone… wait. No, I didn't say the mall I meant the umm…" Rev stuttered, his usual fast voice faltering.

Tech stopped at Rev's words. His face contorted into a mix of pain and guilt. His paws slightly twitched and glowed with their super power green light. Rev froze knowing that he had said the wrong thing. But just as easily as the moment had come, it left.

"The mall sounds great Rev." Tech replied.

His voice was a mask of false happiness. Nothing unusual just happened, that's the look Tech was trying to pull off. Even though Rev walked normal pace the entire walk to the mall, Tech would not let him hold his hand again.

XXXX

"Tell me it again!"

"Now, you know that it's late Tech. You should be off to bed by now."

"I know but please? PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSEEEE?"

"Alright, one more time."

Up upon the dingy bed sat a thin woman with black and white hair. Beside her lay a young coyote with messy fur and crinkled clothes. The clock read midnight but the young pup still wasn't tired. The thin woman read a story to him again that she knew by heart.

"Miss. Penelope, why do the good guys have to be so mean?" The coyote asked.

"What ever do you mean Tech?" Miss. Penelope replied.

"Why do they always have to be mean to the bad guy? Most of the time it's their fault that the bad guys are bad in the first place. Why don't the good guys ever try to help the bad guys?" The little pup Tech asked again.

"Well," Miss. Penelope thought for a moment, "I don't quite know sweet. But I believe you're right. They never help the poor soul who wandered now do they? Well then, it's decided. No more stories about 'heroes' for us. From now on we're going to read something that tells both sides of the story. How would you like that Tech?"

"I would like that-"The little coyote was interrupted by a long yawn.

Penelope pulled the covers over Tech and kissed him on his slightly wet nose. She left the room swiftly and with a small click, closed the door.

Tech laid in his bed thinking. That's what he liked to do when Miss. Penelope left. He thought about her stories and how they were hardly ever fair. He thought about the orphanage and how he was the last one left. He thought about the duck that left only a few days before now. Tech liked the duck; he never really talked to him though. The duck was six and Tech was almost ten so he never really felt obligated to talk to him.

Tech thought and thought until it started to hurt. The last thing he thought about was how it was only a few hours away from officially being his birthday. He would be ten and Miss. Penelope promised him the best thing in the world: She was going to adopt him.

Being a troublesome pup, Tech quietly tip toed out of bed to a book shelf. Tech was a smart kid and knew that he could never get away with sneaking around on foot. He preferred the air ducts. As carefully as he could, Tech climbed the bare book shelf to the duct opening. The screws were rusty and easily removed. He only put them back in so Miss. Penelope wouldn't ask questions. The coyote was quite terribly skinny for his age. It wasn't that he was unhealthy, he was just naturally small boned.

Tech squirmed down the ducts knowing every turn by heart. He stopped once he heard voices coming from the office. Miss. Penelope was talking on the phone with someone.

"Yes mom, I know it might be the wrong choice but it's the only way. Mr. Le Pew or La Pew or what ever is a very nice man in his own way. I've told you why. I need a spouse for the adoption. They'll find me unsuited for parenthood with out a fiancé. Yes mom…yes. This boy is very special. He can do the most wonderful things with metal and hard ware. Today he made me one of those old cell phones, you know the ones where you actually have to touch the screen? Yes, well he made me a perfect one with paper clips and an old computer that was missing half its parts.

"I know it might not be smart, but it's not about the marriage. Yes mom I am in love…no, not with Le Pew. With Tech. He's the closest thing I'll ever have to a son because of the…well you know. Mr. Le Pew is waiting for may answer. No mom I don't want to but I have to. If I don't, who knows what will happen to Tech. Love you too. Bye."

Tech sat there in the ducts for a moment. Then he headed back to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	3. The first time running

**Wow. Has it been this long? I've been going over the first two chapters of this story and let me tell you...I am horrified! I might re-write them later on but for now you'll just have to deal with them. Now, on with the next chapter! (Finally!)**

Miss. Penelope P. Kat woke up early the next morning exhausted from the arrangements made the night before. In only a few days she would be Mrs. Penelope P. _Pew._ The name left a bad taste in her mouth when ever she thought of it but she knew it was for the best. Mr. Le Pew was a very rich man who had sought after her-and her orphanage-for years. She was never willing to give him her hand nor her home but now there were different pieces put into play. Pieces such as Tech.

The little coyote boy was outstanding. Inside of him was greatness; greatness that would not blossom without proper care. He was the last child in the orphanage, apparently people didn't feel comfortable with a 'primitive carnivore' living in their house. The nerve of some people calling Tech a primitive being made her blood boil. She knew that Tech was a vegetarian who wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to; why couldn't others see him like she did? But now none of that mattered. Tech would soon be hers and not only that, he would be living in the lap of luxury when she married Mr. Le Pew. There was some guilt, though, caused from marrying Mr. Le Pew for all the wrong reasons. Penelope was a woman who believed in love, not money.

'But I am doing it for love.' Penelope thought to herself.

Not for the love of Mr. Le Pew, no. She was doing this for her love of Tech. With that thought in mind, she sat up out of her bed and went into the kitchen to make pancakes. This was the last meal she would fix in the orphanage kitchen. Soon the place would be demolished by Mr. Le Pew so he could put up a new mall. The last thing the city really needed was a new mall but he was her soon-to-be husband so what was she to do but agree? He'd get a mall and a wife and everything else that he wanted because sometimes that's just how things worked.

The only problem now was the subject of housing for Tech while the marriage and adoption went underway. Penelope cleared her head, deciding to cross that bridge when they got there. Her mother would be happy to take him in for a few days, or maybe Mr. Le Pew would be kind enough to let the boy stay with them for the short time before the adoption was official. Either way, things would work out for everybody...or almost everybody.

"Tech, breakfast is ready! Come and get it birthday boy!" Penelope called out while she flipped over one last pancake.

There was silence. Then more silence. Then silence so loud it made one cringe. The soft thump of padded paws was missing.

'Odd. Tech never misses breakfast.' She thought.

After a few more deafeningly quiet seconds Miss. Penelope went up stairs to see if everything was alright. She knew something was wrong before she reached the third step. Something in her bones shivered with each step she took. One floor up, a turn right, and two doors down was where she stopped. Her hand didn't want to reach for the knob, scared of what was behind it. With a deep breath and a firm twist, the antique manual door opened. A cold rush of air shot at her face. The window was opened and the room was empty of any other life. On a neatly made bed was a note, written in a child's messy scrawl.

_Because I love you, too. _

_-from your Son Tech E. Coyote_

_P.S Le Pew is a really bad name. I like Miss. Kat more._

* * *

><p>By 7:00 Tech was already a mile or two away from the orphanage. Getting down from his room had been very easy; he jumped. The second story wasn't too far up and Tech was used to a bit of pain. He just made sure that he landed on his knees without tearing his meniscus, which he did some-what successfully. His legs were pretty sore but it was nothing compared to other falls he had taken. Miss. Penelope always said that he was very accident prone. Tech's ears dropped a little at that thought but he quickly shook it off. This was for her and looking back on it would only make things worse. He walked the city streets, wondering where he was going to go now. The sound of his stomach growling gave him pretty good directions.<p>

"Maybe I should have snagged some food from the kitchen." Tech grumbled as he was knocked about by busy people on their way to work.

The young coyote started to think about where he would get some food. He didn't have any money, he didn't want to eat trash, and even as a runaway his pride kept him from begging; not that anyone would take pity on a coyote anyways. The question of food was eating away at Tech's brain when he suddenly noticed something. A man was standing at a bus stop, talking on his phone, with his wallet ever so slightly sticking out of him pocket. It would be so easy to take it while the man was distracted.

'No. Stealing is wrong...but...he looks pretty rich...bet he doesn't need all that money.'

Without another thought Tech strode by the man, gave a nervous glance around, and gently slipped the wallet out of the man's pocket and onto the ground. Tech was about to sneakily pick it up when-

"Hey! That's my wallet you little BRAT!" The man wasn't so oblivious after all.

For a moment Tech didn't react; he didn't know what to do. Then, as quick as he could, he bent down, picked up the wallet, and ran. Only one thought crossed his mind as he dashed across the city pavement:

_Walk normally. Don't look guilty._


End file.
